


Two Peas In A Pod

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johns and Brian's fellow mercs tired of their bickering and lock them in a room to settle their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Peas In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> I instigated the Brother Mine sequel so Casey wanted Brian/Johns (non-incest) as payment so I hope she enjoys.

The two men found themselves locked in a pod while they were in the middle of one of their arguments. Brian and Johns looked at each other and then the door. The room was built for either one grown up or two small children so having two grown ups, make that grown men sharing about six feet by ten feet, made it all the more cramped. Brian and Johns went to opposite sides and both slid to the floor, still eyeing the other wearily.

Brian was the first to break the tense silence and said, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably plotting our demise."

Brian crawled over to Johns and Johns opened his knees up so Brian could rest comfortably between his legs. He whispered, "So I see we were realistic enough for them to lock us in a room so we better take advantage of it before they catch on."

Johns let out a low growl and he pulled Brian against his body by his shirt front. That got a gasp from Brian and he pressed his lips against his lover's mouth quieting him. Brian was able to wrap his arms around Johns' shoulders and he bit Billy's lower lip before he pushed his tongue inside. Their bodies rubbed against the other and the moans that followed couldn't and wouldn't be mistaken for anything other than want and passion.

Johns tugged on Brian's shirts and Brian backed up enough to pull them off. Once his arms were raised and his head effectively covered by cotton, Johns surged forward and took one of Brian's hard nubs in his mouth. Brian hissed through the cotton and finished yanking the offending fabric off his head so he could see Billy teasing him. Brian yanked at Billy's shirts and Billy let go long enough to pull his own shirts off.

Brian choked on a moan when he felt Johns' tongue lap at his collar bone. Brian arched into Johns' body and Johns' hands gripped his hips, pulling Brian closer so their erections rubbed against the other. Brian carded his fingers through Billy’s hair and tugged his head away from his neck reluctantly. “Too many clothes.”

“I agree.” Billy grinned. 

The two scrambled to stand so they could shove the rest of their clothes off and then Billy tugged them over to the small double bed in the corner. He kissed Brian and then they fell tangled up together and Brian on top. Brian straddled Billy’s thighs and leaned down to give his lover a kiss. Johns wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist and the other found his curls and tugged them gently as he deepened the kiss. 

Brian ground his hips against Billy’s and the two moaned at the friction. Billy moved his mouth down Brian’s neck to his chest and Brian couldn’t hold back a loud whine as his hips tried to find some friction - Billy kept him in place though despite Brian’s continued protests. Once Billy was done torturing Brian’s nipples he pulled away and saw Brian’s face and upper torso flushed and Brian’s lip between his teeth trying to hold in his noises of approval. Johns ran his thumb over Brian’s lips and Brian let his lip go in favor of catching two of Billy’s fingers and sucking on them. He was ready to get the show going as he could feel his orgasm building with just the teasing.

Billy let Brian take the lead for a few minutes and when his fingers were slick he pulled them from Brian’s mouth with a small pop and he pulled himself into a sitting position so he could prep Brian easier and keep his mouth busy. Brian groaned into Johns’ mouth as they kissed and Johns eased his two fingers inside, stretching Brian. When he couldn’t handle Brian writhing against him and the noises they were both emitting; he pulled away from Brian’s wet mouth and went to push Brian against the bed but Brian shook his head.

“Beautiful.” Johns moaned as he helped Brian ease himself onto his dick.

Brian clenched around Billy but he caught his breath he relaxed and he eased himself into an easy rhythm. Billy had his arms wrapped his arms around Brian’s back so he didn’t fall since they were sitting on the bed and Brian had his arms braced behind him as he rode his lover slowly, back arched, and body on display - something he liked to do when they intimate. Billy growled as he watched his lover’s show and couldn’t help but pull his lover against his chest and meet his strokes with thrusts of his own. 

Brian groaned and let Billy pump his hips a few times before pushed him back on the bed and leaned over him as his own hips worked them closer to orgasm. Billy wanted to protest the position until he felt Brian’s tongue in his mouth and his dick being well taken care of in the silken heat of Brian’s ass. Brian wasn’t complaining either as his rhythm caused Billy’s dick to rubbed against his prostate and surrounding nerve bases as things got more heated. Billy gripped at Brian’s head as he didn’t want to interrupt the coming explosions.

Billy bit at Brian’s lips and sucked on his tongue while his own hips stiffened, balls drawing up and his orgasm pulsing deep inside Brian’s body. Billy collapsed against the bed and Brian rode out the orgasm and then his erupted over his hand and their stomachs. He eased himself off and curled up next to Billy. Billy wrapped an arm around Brian and he asked, “Do you want to try the door?”

Brian snuggled closer and said, “Let them find us. Then maybe they’ll leave us alone.”

“Not likely,” BIlly laughed but continued, “I love you Bri.”

“Love you too Billy Johns.” Brian said as he tugged the blanket over them.

Johns buried his nose in Brian’s damp curls and said, “Night.” The soft snores told him Brian was fast asleep and so he followed his lover into dreamland.


End file.
